The Diverted Course
by Kiliashandra-Tanaka
Summary: The single child of Pegasus J. Crawford meets with Seto Kaiba and things begin to escalate from there. Further than either she or Seto Kaiba expected. ON HOLD UNTIL JANUARY
1. Prologue

I am new at writing fanfics, but I hope you enjoy it. As a warning, no responses will be given to flamers. Constructive criticism is welcomed and wanted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

That is the only time I will put a disclaimer on my fanfic.

I must insist that no one call any numbers in this fic though, I do not know who the numbers in the real world belong to, and I cannot wish anything to bother them at all.

* * *

_**Prologue - Kashadra's P.O.V.**_

We are two different people. One Kashadra Crawford and the other Seto Kaiba. We have suffered many trials and our love has come out triumphant.

I shall continue with every event after I have told what I have to say, for many things I cannot predict, and many cannot be predicted.

Therefore, I shall begin where it all started. Before we were a couple, before we were anything at all to each other. At the very first meeting we had.

We first met a few weeks prior to Duelist Kingdom. I did not tell him my name at that time, because I thought it irrelevant to the matter at hand, and I knew he might not have listened to me. All I knew was that if he were to have any chance at beating my father, then he would need not only my knowledge, but my help as well.

I knew my father's weaknesses, and I knew how he was planning to take over KaibaCorp. I did not have his attention completely until I told of Pegasus' plans to use his brother in this.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- Normal P.O.V.**_

"What! He's bringing my brother into this? That's it. He's going down. Fast and hard. No one gets away with trying to use my brother."

"I completely agree, Kaiba. Pegasus Crawford should go down, but now is not the time to act. If you'll listen to me just a bit longer."

"Well, tick-tock."

"Pegasus is supposedly hosting a Duel Monsters competition. It is in a couple of weeks. Your brother will be perfectly safe until the tournament is over. Pegasus can do nothing until _you_ are out of the way, Kaiba. The best way to avoid his goons chasing you about the island is for you to fake your death the first time they come after you. That will give you unbridled freedom about the island.

"Another thing is that since it is a Duel Monsters competition, many renowned duelists will be there. I believe Pegasus will have made sure Yugi Mutou is there. A set up I expect, but it may just give you a chance to reclaim your title as the best."

"Indeed, it does sound almost staged, but if he plans on using Mutou to get to me that won't work, he has to have something else planned."

"I think so. And from what my sources have gathered, Pegasus is actually after the up-side-down pyramid that hangs from Mutou's neck. My sources say that Pegasus wants it for the gaming spirit and the _magic_ it hold within."

"Gaming spirit? _Magic?_ No such things, but it would offer a reasonable explanation for the sudden differences between how he normally acts and hid personality when he duels."

"Yes, well, if that is the only reason he could possibly beat you; then utilize the information. Just force his weaker side to take control and you should undoubtedly win. But Kaiba, if you think Pegasus will be beaten easily you are wrong. When you do duel him, you must close your mind. Keep it completely and utterly blank."

"Keep my mind blank? And exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, Kaiba, I don't know how to explain this but…Pegasus is said to be able to read minds."

"Read minds. So that's how he did it."

"Did what?"

The Dueling tournament he held about a year and a half ago. He seemed to know exactly what his opponent was going to play. And, Sha, exactly how far does this telepathy power of his go?"

"I don't rightly know."

"So your information is not limitless then?"

"Unfortunately no. Kaiba, I do wish you the best of luck." They both stood up.

"Perhaps, Kashadra…"

"I thought I told you to call me Sha? "

"Sha, then. When this tournament begins, where will you be?"

"I should be on the boat to the tournament. But, I'm not all that positive. Listen, Kaiba, there will be things so obvious along the way to Pegasus' island. Don't ignore them." Her watch began to go off. She looked at the time.

Shaking her head, she hit the button on the side of the watch and spoke, "I'm really sorry, but I can't stay a minute longer." Kaiba led her to the door. "Good-bye and good luck Seto Kaiba."

"May we not meet upon such dire matters again." They parted jovially, with his last saying, and she disappeared into the mist rising from the ground. As she left, Kaiba heard the clock in the hall strike twelve.

* * *

Kashadra was sitting in a local coffee shop, sipping on a mocha latte, when the group of teenagers she'd been waiting for came in.

"Yugi, cheer up. I'm sure you'll get your grandpa's soul back from Pegasus. But, you really need to eat something."

"Thanks Téa, but I'm not really that hungry."

"C'mon Yuug, ya can't mope 'round all day. We'll smash Pegasus, now tha' Joey Wheeler is here."

Kashadra just eyed them, and turned her head away. _'_If that's Yugi Mutou's normal self, then I have to believe about the gaming spirit. And not to mention the idiots he hangs around with. Why it's preposterous.'

"As much as I hate to admit it, but Joey's right. And don't forget, Téa and I will also be there. We are you're friends after all. Ah, the good corner booth is open let's grab it." They made their way to the booth right behind Kashadra's. She just loved spying on people. Not on the matter dealing with Kaiba though, she'd planned that alone.

'I can't believe father wants me to spy on this little wuss. There is no possible way he could be such a big threat to him, nor could that little puzzle be any more than anything else but gold. Still, I might be able to make this work for me. My father is a complete moron, sending me on this kind of thing. So step one: make contact.' Kashadra stood up and walked to the group of four.

"Yugi Mutou?"

"Yeah, I'm him. May I help you miss?"

"It's not miss or anything else, just Michiko. I'm Michiko Mezoona. I've been invited to the Duelist Kingdom tournament. I was wondering if you were too."

"Yeah, but I'm being forced to go. Pegasus stole my grandfather's soul." Kashadra, A.K.A. Michiko, sat down beside Yugi.

"That's awful, but if I were you, I'd worry about an old acquaintance making a sudden appearance."

"Huh, like who?" he looked over at his friends, "Can any of you guys think of any one?"

"Not a single one, Yugi."

"Nope. I've come up blank Yuug, how 'bout you Tristan?"

"I can only think of one. Kaiba."

"Oooh, you got it right. What I'd heard was that Seto Kaiba would make an uninvited guest appearance. Not at all acceptable for a gentleman, you know." Her watch went off. "Oops, I've got to go. See you at the tournament, Yugi. I hope we can duel."

"Yeah, me too." A waitress came up to take their orders as Kashadra slipped off. She made her way to the nearest payphone. She pulled a pocket planner out of her purse.

"Let's see. I know I put his cell in here some where." She flipped through the book, muttering to herself. "It's not under K, and neither is it under S. My father would think to look there, especially with my thoughts being so open as of late. Oh yeah, I put it under Z. Hmm," she pushed in the numbers, looking down occasionally, "964-8395" it began to ring. 'C_'mon, pick up.'_

"_Yes, what do you want and how did you get this number?"_

"Kaiba, it's me Sha. If you don't want any of our plans ruined then I suggest you listen to me."

"_O.K. you've got my undivided attention. And another thing, why are you using a payphone?"_

"I'm using a payphone so my call can't be traced to you. Now Kaiba, during the tournament, I will probably be around Yugi Mutou. But the thing is, he thinks my name is Michiko Mezoona. I am her, so that's okay. And another thing is, I found out why Pegasus wants Mutou's puzzle."

"_So what's the reason, and why does he need my company for it?"_

"Pegasus wants all seven of the Millennium Items. They're ancient Egyptian items of power. There's the eye, the puzzle, the rod, the ankh, the scales, the ring, and the tauk. Each has its own singular power, and common ones to the others. The power can only be brought out by the owner of the item. Pegasus has the eye. That's where his telepathic powers come from."

"_Okay, but what does that have to do with my company?"_

"I'm getting there Kaiba. What my sources tell me is that Pegasus wants the puzzle to gain power over life and death. He wishes to bring his dead wife back. I don't think it's possible, but if he gets a hold of the puzzle _and_ your company, then he might actually be able to pull it off."

"_Power over life and death using KaibaCorp product? That's absolutely _ridiculous_! KaibaCorp works in medical supplies, medical advancement, gaming, and 3-D simulators. None of those can make a complete carbon copy of a living or dead object. It's _impossible_ to create a copy of a soul either. No matter how close you got, you couldn't do it. Trying to create something purely upon memory of it is impossible. Whatever you created would have its own personality_

"_You could only get an exact copy it you had the complete DNA and RNA code, and even then, unless brought up in the exact same manner, with the exact same stimuli, it would have a different personality. Besides, you can't just create an exactly aged copy; it would have to be brought up and then pass through all the stages of life again."_

"I completely agree Kaiba, but Pegasus is not like normal people. I know how people like him are. If they get an idea in their head, they won't let it go as long as they think it's possible to achieve it. But, I have to go; I think I'm being followed. Pegasus can't be allowed to complete what he's trying to do. No matter what. I'll see you in about a week or two. That's when the tournament starts. Good-bye Kaiba."

"_Good-bye Sha."_ She hung up the receiver and put the pocket planner back in her purse. She glanced around, careful that her fathers' guards had not seen her.

'My father is serious. But, I never knew lying through my teeth could be so hard. My father will go down.' She stepped out of the phone booth and began walking at a leisurely pace to her car. Not to alert those she saw skirting her as she passed; she pulled out her car keys. _'_Either way my father is going down. By Yugi Mutou's hand or Seto Kaiba's I do not care.' She got in the car and started off.

'Then, I'll be free of his overbearing rule in my life.' She turned on the radio and drove around. Singing occasionally and just looking, she spotted a small shop. 'Kame Game Shop, maybe they might have something to busy me with.' She stopped and got out. Still wary of being followed, she went on acting as she thought most people her age should. "Closed?" she'd stepped up the front door. "And I thought this place was doing so well." She walked over to the nameplate by the door. "The Mutou's. That would explain things." She shook her head and left.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – Kashadra's Point of View.**_

This is not good. My father doesn't want me participating in the tournament. And I promised Kaiba I would be there. But, the most troubling thing is, I'm developing feelings for Kaiba. He's become a major part of my life in the last few weeks. He still doesn't know my last name. He doesn't even seem like he wants to know, but I don't feel like any of this is right. I really should tell him the truth, but then again, he may purposely forget what we've planned to do.

I have never been this confused. Everything has just been so screwed up lately. Because, if my father does come down, then, I'll be expected to take over the company. I have absolutely no interest at all in Industrial Illusions. Besides, I'm not Pegasus Crawford's biological daughter. I was adopted. It's quite easy to tell. I have bright green eyes and scarlet red hair, and I look nothing like him or Cecilia.

But, there's nothing I can really do. I'm legally his daughter. Not that I'm happy about it. I just hope his brothers want the company, because I'd give it to them readily. The next thing I have to go through is this stupid boat ride. And, I'll have to put up with every other duelist invited.

But, the good thing is, my alias Michiko Mezoona is the National Irish Champion. So no faking there. Because, if I didn't have the alias, people would think I would have only the best cards. With the alias, I win out a pure skill. And besides, I'm a very good duelist. My father can't even beat me without using his Millennium Eye. I just hope my real identity doesn't come out during the tournament. Yugi and his friends are oblivious I have another name; Kaiba knows I'm under the alias, and my father, well, he just knows about everything. I've still been able to hide my plans with Kaiba from him. And what I told him about Yugi was almost true.

Still the worst part I getting on that boat. I don't get seasick, but I hate boats. Still, there's no use, that is the only way to the Duelist Kingdom Island.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 – Normal Point Of View_**

**Four weeks later**

Yugi Mutou and Joey wheeler walked up the ramp to the ship that was the only passage to Duelist Kingdom. They each had one star. Téa and Tristan were not with them, or so they thought. The other two had snuck aboard with the crates.

"BOO!" Kashadra jumped out at them.

"AHHHHH!" Yugi and Joey both screamed. Kashadra just laughed her head off.

"You two weren't scared of that were you?"

"No…but…that…was good Michiko."

"Ya shouldn't go 'round scaring people like tha'."

"Sorry you two. I just thought it would be funny to scare the great Yugi Mutou." She looked at the line left to get on the boat. "Geesh, you couldn't be any further in the back of the line could you?"

"Wha' d'ya mean by tha'? Tha' place in line were ya?"

"First." She grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Well, how'd ya do tha'?"

"Easy, I got here really early. Well, we really should be going inside the ship. It's getting late, and it's almost completely dark." She began walking inside the ship. Joey and Yugi decided not to take her advice yet. They stayed at the railing of the ship.

* * *

"I can't believe they would be frightened of something like that." Kashadra plopped down, rather ungracefully, on the bed in her room. It was fully furnished. "My father really went out of his way this time." She laid back and closed her eyes.

'_Good-bye Sha' _

"Aghh!" she sat up, eyes open wide. "Why can't I get that conversation out of my head? It's ridiculous. I can't stand this. It's driving me crazy. Why do I keep thinking of Kaiba?" she stood and walked out of the room, careful to make sure she locked the door. 'I really don't know. I just…I just do. If only she were here. She could tell me. However, on another note, I wonder what all the other duelists are doing. Probably trading, like novices.' She stepped into the main cabin where all the other duelists were. Women and national champion duelists got better rooms. All other were stuck here. But, as soon as she walked into the room, all the talking and trading stopped.

"It that…?" "It is!" "Michiko Mezoona."

"Great. Just what I don't need."

"Hey, Michiko! Over this way! Long time no see!" she turned around to see who was addressing her. A blonde-haired woman walked up to Kashadra.

"Mai?" Kashadra threw her an incredulous look. "I had no idea you would be here." They embraced and walked out to the deck of the ship so their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"What really brings you to this tournament Michiko? Or should I say Kashadra Crawford? Surely, you're not coming because your father said so. I suppose he didn't even want you in the tournament, huh?" Kashadra just leaned against the railing.

"Yeah, you're right. My father didn't want me in this tournament. I actually came because I've been planning with a strong enemy of his to take him down. I highly doubt our plan will fail. If he takes my advice, there's no way possible he could lose. Pegasus Crawford is going down." She let a small smirk show, "And so is Industrial Illusions if I have to take over. That's why I told the rest of his family they could have it. I'm dropping Crawford from my name when all of this is over." Mai nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, Pegasus should go down. He's way too cocky. But, who's this enemy of his you've been scheming with?"

"Seto Kaiba. He agreed to help me take down my father when he realized that his company and brother were on the line. Oh, one more thing, if you meet him, he doesn't know my lat name. So don't tell him."

"You have my word on it Sha."

"Yeah, that's good. But Mai, I'm so confused." Sha laid her head on the railing.

"About what?"

"About Seto Kaiba.

"Yes, Seto Kaiba can confuse any level headed woman."

"Yeah, don't I know that! I thought I knew what I was getting myself into, but it seems I had absolutely no idea. One minute, he's listening whole-heartedly, and the next…he goes off into another aspect, not even touched in the previous sentence. Then _he_ acts as if I'm the one who's crazy; it's driving _me_ crazy! But…"

"You said but, c'mon, give up the details." Mai suddenly seemed super attentive.

"Well, I really don't know, Mai. I mean, when I talk to him there's safe ground. We seem to share so many different ideas. But if I say something wrong, he gets so angry. So, I feel like crap for upsetting him. Then, he calms down and it's as if nothing happened. I just feel like I can almost be myself around him that's all. Like I said. He confuses me."

"Sounds like someone's starting to fall in love, to me."

"F-fall in love? You have to be kidding me!"

"I'm not Sha. You _are_ starting to fall for Kaiba. To act and to felt _that way_ is a sure sign you are either crushing on him or you're falling in love. I'll know for sure if you're in love though."

"How do you plan on doing that Mai?"

"Easy. You just have to answer a few questions. Just yes or no, if I say otherwise."

"Okay. Sounds foolproof."

"Do you get butterflies when you're around him or when you talk to him?"

"Sometimes. When I'm around him yeah. But when I just talk to him…no."

"Do you have trouble speaking, acting, or are you more self conscious around him. Simple yes or no."

"No."

"Would you be the first, besides family, to rush to his beside, should he be hurt, ill, or dying?"

"Yes, I have no doubt about that."

"Do you seem to always think of him, for no reason at all?"

"Yes. Phrases he's said, or just his face, they just pop in my head."

"Answer truthfully on this. Yes or no. if he should ever ask you to marry him, what would you say?"

"I-I honestly don't know. Part of me says to say yes because it would all be okay, but another pat says it would never work."

"Which side is louder?"

"The side that says yes, my heart. I would accept his proposal. Oh my god, I am starting fall in love with him." Kashadra buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shuddering. "I ­I can't fall in love with him, Mai. B-both of us would get hurt when the truth came out. I-I couldn't live with myself if he found out I'd lied to him. I couldn't take it Mai. I just can't take it. Why me?"

"Stop crying Sha. It won't do your predicament any good. Everything will work out fine if Kaiba doesn't find out, or if he does and he feels the same."

"I know Mai, but I can't help it. I haven't cried since my real parents died. He just tears me up inside. I feel like I'm the most important thing in the world, and yet he looks right through me."

"Calm down." Mai placed a hand on Kashadra's back. She stopped crying enough to listen properly. "Now, you're going to get have tears streaks straining your cheeks if you don't stop." Kashadra smiled weakly and they both walked back inside. Kashadra lookedcalm enough and acted normal, though Mai could tell that she had a great deal on her mind. And just about the same time, Weevil Underwood threw Yugi Mutou's Exodia cards into the ocean.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 – Normal Point of View_**

"**Man, Mai you hit the jackpot!" Kashadra looked around the room Mai had taken from Rex Raptor. "Not even my room is this finely furnished. Guess my father didn't think the Irish National Champion deserved as much as one of the American ones."**

"**Yeah, it's nice. But not as nice as your room in the castle, huh?" Kashadra plopped down on one of the couches in the room, "But, Sha, how'd you get Kaiba to meet with you in the first place? That's what I don't understand." Mai took a seat opposite to Kashadra.**

"**I didn't get him to meet with me," she opened a soda she'd snagged from the galley. "I just showed up." She took a long drink from the can, nearly draining it. "Man, they do not put enough soda in these things. Arghh. I can't stand this! Why did my idiot of a father want his stupid tournament? Why didn't he just blackmail Mutou and then try to steal Kaiba's company?" Kashadra laid back on the couch, her knees hung over the arm. "He does everything the roundabout way. But, still, I was able to find the main flaw in his plan and make it work my way. He won't know what hit him. Right Mai?"**

"**Right. And the first thing we're going to do when this tournament is over is to go on one major shopping spree. This is really the life. Hardly work…"**

"**And get paid big time. Don't forget, this plan has to go down perfect though. It could get serious at the end of this tournament."**

"**Yeah, Kaiba had better pull off his end of the bargain, otherwise you're screwed huh?"**

"**Yeah, but, just incase he doesn't, I've got a trump card. Yugi Mutou. If Kaiba doesn't beat Pegasus, he will."**

"**Yeah, Kaiba's not your trump card because you're in looooove with him right?" Kashadra went red as a ripe cherry. Mai was laughing. Kashadra just stood up and walked to the door. "Don't leave yet Sha. I was only fooling around."**

"**Mai, you know as well as I do that we need our beauty sleep. See'ya in the morning." she walked out and shut the door behind her. 'I can't believe her. She knows I'm touchy when people fool around like that. But she's right. I am really starting to fall in love with Kaiba. And I mean hard. I've only known him about six weeks now. That should be too short a time to fall in love. But, there are no laws in love. It can hit hard and fast, or slow and easy. I just got hit hard.' Kashadraentered her room. **

"**No end to misery, eh father? Ha, ha. I think I'm going to go crazy if I stay on this boat much longer." She lay down on her bed. "That's why I don't like boats. They drive me nuts!" Kashadra began to sing to herself, trying to clear her head so she could go to sleep. "Gloria Estefan 'How Can I Be Sure' a perfect song for my life, and for Kaiba.**

_**How can I be sure**_

_**In a world that's constantly changing**_

_**How can I be sure**_

_**Where I stand with you**_

_**Whenever I…**_

_**Whenever I'm away from you**_

_**I wanna die**_

'_**Cause you know I wanna stay with you**_

_**How do I know**_

_**Maybe…you're…trying…to**_

**So sleepy," Kashadra yawned and fell asleep.**

"**Time to wake up sleepy head!" Mai was poking Kashadra's head. She just rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.**

"**Just a few more minutes."**

"**Nope! Someone's here to see you Sha. Seto Kaiba to be more precise." Kashadra sat up faster than you could blink. She had the covers held to her chest, which was barely covered in the gown she was wearing.**

"**What! He can't be here!"**

"**Hahaha!" Mai dissolved into laugher. Kashadra got up and dressed while she had her back turned and was trying to compose herself. "You should have seen the look on your face," Mai turned around. Kashadra was dressed in a simple black leather outfit. She had a scowl on her face. "He's not here; it was a ploy to get you up. C'mon or we'll be late! It's 11:30, and the tournaments starts at 12:00."**

"**Okay, let me brush my hair first." Kashadra picked up the brush on the vanity, and started pulling it through her matted mess of hair. "Remind me never to go to bed without wetting my hair first."**

"**I will, now let's go!" Mai nearly had to drag Kashadra away from the mirror. She was still brushing her hair when they came up to the castle. "Man, that was no fun, how can you run at such a pace?" halfway through the run, Kashadra had begun to speed up, reversing who was dragging and who was being dragged.**

"**Easy, practice." Kashadra ran the brush through her hair for a final time when they neared Yugi and his group.**

"**Looks like someone got up late."**

"**Shaddup Joey. _I_ woke up late" she pocketed the brush. "And it's none of your business, but Mai stayed behind to wake me up."**

"**Oh well Michiko. Guess you'll have ta do without the information Pegasus gave all us early birds."**

"**Shut your trap Joey." Mai knocked him unconscious. "What did Pegasus say?" Joey was twitching on the ground.**

"**Probably something like new rules, new dueling arena, and that the tournament starts in about an hour. Give or take a few little things. Am I right Yugi?"**

"**Yeah, you are Michiko."**

"**Uhh, wha' happened?"**

"**Mai knocked you out Joey." The blonde picked himself up off the ground. "She did a bang up job too didn't she?"**

"**Yea' feels like ma' heads being pounded on by a hammer.**

"**Now, you two," Kashadra pointed at Téa and Tristan. "I don't think we've been introduced yet."**

"**No, we haven't. My name is Téa Gardner."**

"**I'm Tristan Taylor."**

"**Nice to meet you both. We all weren't properly introduced were we? You know my name, but since I already know Yugi had bested Seto Kaiba in Duel Monsters, I thought it'd be best if I gave my title. I'm the Irish National Duel Monsters Champion. Or INDMC as some people I know like to say." She gave a modest bow, "Bet you didn't know that huh?"**

"**The Irish National Duel Monsters Champion, and yet you wake up late for a tournament? That's not right!"**

"**Watch your mouth. You don't want to duel me."**

"**Oh and why not?"**

"**Didn't you hear Joey? Every person she duels she annihilates. Whoever it is, their lifepoints are at zero and Michiko's aren't even touched."**

"**I didn't know people knew so much about me Yugi."**

"**Geesh, ya weren't kidding were ya Michiko?"**

"**Nope. I've got some pretty decent defense monsters. So how 'bout we really kick this tournament off?"**

"**YEAH!" all five of them thrust their fists in the air. Kashadra looked around for Mai but she didn't see her.**

"**Did anyone see where Mai went?"**

"**Uh-uh. Not me, I think she just disappeared." Téa spoke and Kashadra just shook her head.**

"**Yeah, most likely. She does that all the time. You can hardly get her to stay in one place too long. She'll show up later." She sat down. "Now, if you don't mind. I'm still tired."**

"**Geesh! Ya gotta be kidding me!" Joey's last reply was the last thing she heard before she dropped off.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 – KASHADRA'S POINT OF VIEW.**_

_Where am I? What? What kind of place is this? AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

'_What just happened?' I looked around to find…bodies, scattered everywhere. I didn't recognize any, but I ran to a certain spot. 'What happened here?' I felt tears start stinging my eyes as I spotted a familiar figure. I ran over to him._

"My love, Set. What has happened here?" _it wasn't my voice speaking, but someone else's. It was comforting to hear it. I seemed to lose all control I had over the body. I now recognized it not to be mine. I didn't have black hair._

"My love, Kit. Please, leave this place. The pharaoh has issued war against him. Please, save yourself."

"No! I will not leave you like this Set. You mean too much to me. Please, allow me to stay and watch the final battle. I love you too much to let you die alone. Please."

"As you wish love. Help me to a sitting position." _The woman I inhabited helped him to a sitting position. He leaned against her and they nearly toppled over. I felt him wrapped his arm around her waist. And she tried to keep his back supported._

"Careful, you're hurt. Don't move too much Set."_ She looked skyward. _"Here it comes Set. The very battle you and the pharaoh have been working so hard to prevent."

"Yes it is. But Kit, remember this. Our spirits shall forever live in love through all time, should we perish to-day."

"Yes, and should we perish, we shall be in one another's arms." _They ended the moment with one final kiss. I was pulled from her body and it receded into darkness. I was then roughly pulled back to my body._

* * *

I woke up covered in a thin sheen of sweat.It was the dead of night, and there was two people dueling not too far away. It looked like Joey and…Kaiba. Joey was losing; I could tell by the way he was standing.

But that dream. It looked like whenever it was it was back in ancient Egypt. I've been having these freaky dreams ever since I first met Shadi. And that was about four years ago. But that was the most graphic. The thing is I can't remember any of them. Especially the ones pertaining to Kaiba.

And what's with the resemblance between that Set and this Kaiba? Why does everyone have an ancient spirit? Even I do. She's Kit, the high Priest of Osiris' daughter, forbidden to see the High Priest of Ra, known as Set.

And why do I know so much of the Millennium Items now? The Puzzle holds the ancient spirit of the pharaoh. The Ring, a sprit of a tomb robber. The Eye had the ability to read minds. The Ankh, the ability to explore and change a persons mind. The Rod the ability to take over another's mind. The Scales can measure the heart of a person and judge whether they are either good or evil. The Tauk can see a possible future. All of the items have the power to call upon the Shadow realm.

It seems as though they are done dueling. Joey barely lasted longer than ten minutes.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 – NORMAL POINT OF VIEW.**_

"Wheeler, you could never beat me, so bow down like the dog you are." Kaiba had just thrashed Joey in a duel.

"Kaiba! Ya jerk. Ya beat me but ya ain't gotta put me down."

"Actually Joey, he can." The others looked over and stared at Kashadra. She stood up and walked, a slight bit unsteady

"Michiko you're awake. Are you sure you're okay enough to stand?"

"I'm fine. So back off Yugi." She walked over to where Kaiba was standing. "Sorry about not finding you earlier. I'd passed out. But if you want to reach Pegasus faster than hanging around here, you can follow me." She stared walking into he woods.

"Fine by me Sha."

"Sha?" the others ran and cut her off.

"What did he mean by Sha, Michiko?"

"I think he meant just what he said Tristan. Kashadra is my real name. Sha is a nickname. And Michiko Mezoona is only an alias I assume when dueling." She pushed Tristan out of her way.

"So ya been lying ta us the entire time?"

"Yes I have Joey. And I've been plotting with Kaiba here to take down both Yugi and Pegasus for what, four weeks now?"

"More like six Sha. Now let's get going."

"See all of you later." Kashadra and Kaiba walked into the woods and disappeared. The group of now four, stood there in a stunned silence.

"I just can't believe it. And I carried her around while she was out too." Tristan shoved his hands into his pockets. "We best get to sleep. We may need it. You could never know what people like that might have planned." They all agreed and climbed into their sleeping bags.

"Yeah, but still. How could we not set hour that?"

"She must be one good liar, Téa."

* * *

"That was almost funny. The duel I mean. And the looks on their faces. Just priceless."

"You saw the entire duel? You looked asleep to me."

"I was half-asleep. I'd passed out at the start of the tournament. One of my blackouts. They happen every once and a while. Never can tell when. There's no pattern."

"No pattern? I could likely find one."

"Yeah bet you could. And what were you thinking of calling me Sha instead of Michiko?"

"Actually it just slipped." Kaiba stopped for a second. He looked around. "You can tell your way around this forest?"

"Yeah, I used to play here as a kid."

"As a kid? You used to live on this island?"

"Not live. But Shadi, my guardian, would come to visit Pegasus. And I'd be dragged along. I played out here almost every summer. How'd you think I knew so much about Pegasus and the way he thinks?"

"I didn't think of that reason."

"So you don't think of everything now do you?"

"I never said I was perfect. Anything else you could tell me about Pegasus that might be useful?"

"I think I've told you all of what I know. I never really did like him. He and Shadi would hold secret meetings late at night. Don't know what for. Shadi never did tell me. But he said this one time. 'Blackouts are good. Remember them and your dreams.'"

"Hmm, sounds odd to me. But, who is this Shadi?"

"A friend of my fathers. He used to take care of me when I was younger and my father was away." The stopped to rest for a minute. "He was really freaky. But his advice always seemed to come in had at one point or another."

"Like the dram advice?"

"Yeah actually it still does. Whenever I blackout I have these implausible dreams. Almost as if…it's another time and place. I think it has to do with the Millennium Items."

"So the one you just had was…"

"The most vivid yet. I don't think they're going to stop anytime soon. But, they're useful. I still don't' understand half of them and the other half I can't remember."

"About, hmm, four years now. With a total of thirty-five." Kashadra sat down. "I need to rest though." Kaiba sat down beside her. "The dreams take a lot out of me, but it feels like I receive much more in return. I know it sounds stupid, but I think everything that's ever happened to me is being made clear by these dreams."

"Hmm, Sha. About these dreams." Kaiba looked over at her.

"What about them?" she was puzzled. 'He's never stopped in the middle of a statement before. Could something be wrong? I don't know. I never can tell around him. He keeps so much to himself.'

"Exactly what do they portray?" Kashadra blushed at that.

"They portray many things. But you'd have to specify something for me to give it a definite yes or no."

"Okay. Fair's fair. How about this. Do any of them include me?" Kashadra blushed harder. "I'll take that for a yes."

"I don't know why they any of them would, but yes they do portray you." Kashadra tried to hide the scarlet blush climbing up her neck and expanding along her cheeks. She felt as if her face was on fire. When Kaiba placed his hand on her cheek, she felt as though she'd burn to ashes right there.

"Don't hate me for this Kashadra." He brought his lips down and kissed her.

Somewhere one the island, a clock struck twelve.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 – K.P.O.V._**

"What was that?" Kaiba removed his hand from my cheek. I grabbed his arm and stared him straight in the eyes. "Kaiba, you had better not be playing with me." His cold blue eyes almost seemed to soften.

"What is wrong with you? Answer me you jerk! What the heck is wrong with you?" he just looked away from me.

"Answer me Kaiba, answer me, please. I want to know if you really meant that. Please?" I loosened my grip on his arm and raised it to his cheek. "Please tell me the truth Kaiba." He looked back at me. "Please, Kaiba. I'm in love with you and I can't do a thing to change it. Please tell me what's wrong with you? Why are you acting so strange?" tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Don't cry Sha. Not over me at least." He wiped the tears away; more just fell to take their places.

"Why shouldn't I? Why should I not cry over something I may lose? Why should I not cry over someone I love, especially if when they just pulled a stunt like that? Can you answer any of those? Can you!"

I let go of him completely. I pulled my legs up to my chest and buried m face in my knees.

Tears were still falling and my shoulders were shuddering. 'He's probably going to shun me now, but it might be for the best. I know I shouldn't have been so worked up over that, but I love him so much. So, so much.'


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 – N.O.P.V.**_

Kaiba looked at the shaking Kashadra. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to pull her close and at the same time, he wanted to push her away. 'Loves me? That's not possible, is it? We've only known each other for six weeks, and yet . . . it does seem like it's been longer.' He placed one hand, carefully and gently, on Kashadra's arm.

"Kashadra, look at me." She, slowly, lifted her head up. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and her eyes held so many emotions Kaiba almost found himself speechless. "Stop crying." He wiped the tears away again, and placed his hand under her chin. He lifted her face until he was looking directly down at her. "You shouldn't cry over someone like me, Kashadra. _Never_ over someone like me, Kashadra."

"Stop calling me that!" she pulled away from him.

"Sha then. You don't need to cry." She just glared over at him.

"Then why did you kiss me? That's why I'm crying, because I don't like my emotions to be played around with, Kaiba."

"I'm . . . not sure why I did, Sha."

"There has to be some reason. Was it because you just felt like toying with me?"

"No, that wasn't it." Kaiba looked away, Kashadra almost reached out to him. She didn't though. "I did because it felt . . . right." He looked back up and caught her gaze. She saw that his eyes held so much pain.

"You really mean that, don't you?" she smiled lightly. "You . . . if you wish you may call me Kashadra. And with everything I told you. Heh." She looked at him with a sheepish little smile on her face. Kaiba just nodded; he looked relieved.

"Yeah, I told you, you shouldn't have cried. You look like you've been run over." She slapped at him; he caught her wrist in mid-strike. "Did you really mean to hit me?"

"No, I just wanted a reason to get closer to you." She moved to where her face was centimeters from his. "The first kiss wasn't really a kiss, was it? So how about you show me what you actually meant now."

Kaiba just smirked. His other hand slipped behind her head and pulled her to where their lips met. By pulling her towards him though, he knocked himself off balance and fell backwards; she landed on top of him. They didn't notice that someone slipped off from the edge of the clearing. Kashadra had to pull back after a few minutes; she'd seemed to have lost her breath. She was still lying on top of Kaiba and his arm rested about her waist.

"You just seem to take my breath away."

"And I hope to do so for a good long while." He pulled her back down to meet lips again. This kiss was deep, but she wouldn't open up completely to Kaiba just yet. And he was fine with just being able to hold her right now. She again pulled back for air.

'How can this be any more perfect?' she smiled down at him.

"Is something funny Kashadra?"

"No, you just look so cute with your hair messed up like this." She ran her hand through his hair. "It's really soft you know. I thought it would be stiff; I mean with the way it seems to be styled."

"You think I have enough ego to style my hair?"

"Well, maybe?"

"It's not. My hair has always been this way." She ran her fingers through his hair again and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't tell the difference," She sat up grudgingly, "But, that's too comfortable." Kaiba pushed himself up and took a seat across from her.

"Now, I've never been one to be . . . swept away' by emotions as you might say. So, how do you understand this all happened?"

"I think it started when we first met, but I might be mistaken."

"No. I do think you are correct. I . . . just couldn't seem to get you out of my head. No matter how I tried."

"Yeah, almost the same for me. But, I kept remembering things you'd said. We were both hit pretty hard weren't we?"

"Yes indeed. We were hit very hard. But, with what you'd said about your dream earlier, I believe that they may explain why you chose to go to me or why we seemed to fall in love and it's so perfect."

"I think the one I had when I'd passed out earlier might be the one to do just that, but I can't remember it. For some strange reason, I can't remember any that has to do with you or me."

"Divine intervention perhaps?"

"You could be right. But, I've got a question for you."

"What is it Kashadra?"

"When can I call you just Seto?"

"When we're alone. But not around others just yet. They might become suspicious. And the last thing we need on our backs is the media right now."

"Okay, Seto. You know, I like the sound of that. But it is late."

"Yes, we should turn in for the night."

"Fine by me, as long as I get to sleep beside you." Kaiba leaned against the tree behind him. Kashadra moved to where she was sitting right beside him. "You ever have a sleeping partner?"

"Not one like you that's for sure." He purposely ignored the innuendo. Kaiba wrapped his arm around her waist and she snuggled up to him.

"That's a good sign." She fell asleep almost immediately. Kaiba looked down at his watch.

"Nearly half past, that would mean I kissed her the first time at midnight. Strange." He shrugged it off and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Morning seemed to come too early for them both. Kashadra opened her eyes and looked around. Kaiba was still asleep and his arm held her waist in a death grip. She would have much more preferred to go back to sleep, seeing by Kaiba's watch it was only nine, but he decided to wake up right then."Sleep well Seto?" he let go of her waist.

"Yes, very well. And morning." He stood up; stretched; then looked around. "We should probably get going." Kashadra stood up beside him.

"Yep! In a guess, Yugi and his friends should be at the castle by . . . three-thirty. We should get here at least an hour and a half before them. If we want to get your brother." She glanced at Kaiba. He was going through his duel deck. "Anything missing?"

"Not that I see," he put his deck in his pocket. "But, you're right. We should make haste if we want to get there."

"Haste makes waste. We'll take our time. We should get there with no problem that way. Besides, if we hurry, we may miss Mutou's group by an hour or so. Now that wouldn't be wise would it?" she gave a sly smirk to Kaiba. "And another thing is I might get lost if we hurry." He took two steps and was in front of her; she wasn't going to back down.

"Here about the island you're an expert, or so you say, but I'm the one who'll be dueling. I'm the expert in that area."

"And another if I'm not mistaken." She seemed to know something he didn't. Kaiba didn't want to put up with her games, or any possible innuendos she might slip into her speech, this early. He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her up against him.

"I don't play games, Kashadra." He brought his lips down, rather roughly, and met hers. She was waiting for it. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him. He deepened the kiss and tipped her head back. Her fingers were tangled in is hair and his other hand was at her neck.

They both pulled back at the same time. "Now, what was it you were going to say?" Kaiba sounded out of breath and Kashadra looked up into his eyes. She was leaning against him, and felt as though she would collapse if he let go.

"I don't remember, but I think it had something to do with you being able to do that." She sounded just as breathless as Kaiba did. "But, I think we should stop doing that until we get to the castle. We might get . . . distracted."

Kaiba agreed grudgingly. "You're right. Let's go, before I change my mind." Kaiba let go of her; nearly having to catch her when he did so. He shook his head and made sure Kashadra was steady before he picked up his briefcase and started off. Kashadra was at his side, leading through movements, and sometimes taking the lead. They made three-fourths the way to the castle, in under four hours, getting lost once. They decided to take a break in a shaded area.

"You're a slave driver Seto." Kashadra plopped down under a nearby oak. "Man, I haven't walked so much in so short a time since I was in one of those walkathons." Kaiba sat down next to her. She grabbed a canteen she had hooked to her waist and took a drink from it. She offered it to Kaiba who took if gratefully.

"You might not be so tired or so out of breath if you'd stop singing."

"I pass the time by singing. It makes the journey seem shorter."

"Yes, and by singing you got us lost that one time." Kashadra looked away, almost embarrassed.

"Well…not my fault. I always got confused at that point."

"Excuses, excuses." He just closed his eyes.

"You know, we have about two miles to go before we reach the castle. But, there's a guard that comes around here soon. I used to have the best time jumping out from the trees at them."

"How long till the guard gets here?"

"Five minutes. Give of take a few."

"We can sit until then." Kashadra looked over at him.

"You have something planned don't you?"

"You figure things out quickly. Yes, I do have a plan. We'll use the guard to get to my brother."

"Good plan. But what to do until then?"

"Whatever you want."

"Hmm." She closed her eyes. "A ten minute rest. Sound fabulous.

_I have wondered far and wide_

_For something real something to die for_

_But I have found you and you do not see_

_All that is me all that is true_

_I am more than you will see_

_I am more than you will need_

_I am more than you will see,_

_More than wanted_

_As you float on the flimsy surface_

_You should know life lies beneath it…"_

"Enough Kashadra. I could recite that song by heart if I wanted too; I've heard it so many times."

"Well, sorry. I didn't know you were so tired of it Seto."

"No more Kashadra." Kaiba stood. He looked down at her and extended a hand. "The guard should be here soon. I can hear him already." She took his hand and he pulled her up. She fell against him and smiled.

"Oops." She pushed away and looked to her left. "Okay, should I hide or something?"

"Yes, hide Kashadra." She jumped into the nearest tree without another word. Kaiba climbed into the one across the path from hers.

Kaiba was right. The guard was coming down the path. He was loud enough not to be mistaken as a duelist. Kaiba waited until the guard was three feet away from his tree on his right and then jumped down. He landed without a sound but Kashadra nearly fell from her tree and the guard turned around.

"Kaiba! What are you doing here?" he pulled a gun; his hand was shaking lightly. Kaiba flipped a card and stuck it between the hammer and the firing pin. He had the gun after that in a matter of seconds.

"You are going to take me to my brother. Kashadra, you can come down now." She jumped down and landed right beside Kaiba.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall. And you, get moving!" the guard started walking with the gun pointed at his back. Kaiba and Kashadra were both smirking.

* * *

**_The song belongs to Vanessa Carlton._**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9 – K.P.O.V._**

'I'm glad he chose to get the guard to take us to his brother. I don't know how I might have explained how I knew where Mokuba was.' The guard stopped in front of Kaiba. I nearly ran into him when he did. The guard stepped on a hidden switch in the floor.

"Now, all the guards in the castle know you two are here."

"Come on Kashadra; we have to go. Now!" Kaiba didn't give me any kind of chance to process what had happened. He grabbed my arm and we were down the corridor in a matter of minutes. "Do you have any idea where my brother might be?" we kept running.

"He might be in the holding cells, but those are halfway across the castle. We'd get caught before then!"

"It's better to take the chance. Now what way is it?" before I could speak, Kaiba pushed my back against the wall and he stepped close enough to where I could feel his breath beside my ear. A group of guards passed by us just seconds later. "Let's go." We took off.

"To get to the holding cells. Take the next right . . . then two lefts. Go all the way down each hallway before turning left." We kept running and stopped only twice to avoid more guards. "Take this right and it's a matter of seconds . . ." Kaiba stopped and I, still running, ran into him. I nearly fell but he caught me before could.

"Mokuba!" he ran to one of the cells.

"Big brother, I knew you'd come for me."

"Hold on a second Mokuba and I'll have you out of there."

"Mmph!" someone grabbed me from behind and carted me out of there. The last thing I saw, before a blindfold was pulled over my eyes, was my father appearing from the shadows.

* * *

"I do believe this will be entertaining daughter." Someone pulled the blindfold off; my arms though, had been tied together, behind my back. And my father sat at the head of the table. I tried to stand, but Crochett, made me sit back down. "Don't try to leave my dear; your company is immensely wanted."

"Shut your trap!" I tried to stand again, but Crochett succeeded and got me to sit back down.

"You don't want to watch? And I so thought you would. After all, you've been plotting with one of the duelists. Seto Kaiba? He's dueling Yugi up on the annex tower. And so far, Kaiba has been winning. It took them a dreadfully long time to tie you up Sha. The duel is almost over. You should watch the love of your life be thrown off the annex tower's wall." I sat back in the chair, defeated, as he let out a sinister laugh.

"You knew the entire time?"

"Not at all. I've known only because of your mistake to tell Yugi and his friends. They can't protect their thoughts near as well as you can, Sha. It is a pity though."

"Let me see him! Now!" my father pressed a button on his multi-purpose remote. A screen came down and on it was Kaiba. He was standing on the edge of the tower.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 - N.P.O.V._**

"Go ahead Yugi. Attack me." Kaiba's Ultimate Blue-Eyes stood in a pile of acid. He was standing on the edge of the tower, arms thrown wide, accepting his death with the attack.

"Celtic Guardian attack!" the alter ego of Yugi was ready to attack, but his weaker side wouldn't let him.

"NOO!" Yugi fell to his knees, no longer the spirit of the puzzle. The Celtic Guardian stopped in mid-attack.

"You've left yourself wide open Yugi." Kaiba jumped from the ledge. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Yugi's Celtic Guardian with Neutron Blast!" the Blue-Eyes let loose it's devastating attack and destroyed Yugi's Guardian and wiped out the rest of his life points. Yugi handed his starchips over and Kaiba was free to enter the castle.

* * *

"He's still alive. That's good." Kashadra tried not to show how relieved she was in her voice.

"Yes, but, do you believe his way was the best? Sha, answer me." Kashadra looked over at her father.

"Yes, I do, father. Now, let me go. I saw what you wanted me. I am no longer your captive."

"Very well. Crochett, untie her." He did as her father commanded. The bindings on Kashadra's arms were loosened and she stood.

"I believe I shall be seeing you soon, father." Kashadra strode out of the main dining hall. Pegasus shook his head.

"You are bargaining for more than you know Kashadra."

* * *

"Kaiba!" Kaiba turned around to find an out of breath Kashadra facing him. "I'm so glad I found you. What happened?"

"My brother's soul was taken by Pegasus. And then you up and disappear. Is there any reason to explain the last part Kashadra?"

"Yeah, some of Pegasus' guards took me captive." She held out her wrists. "See, I have rope burns from where they tied me up." Kaiba took one of her wrists and caressed it gently with his thumb. Kashadra stepped up close to him. "And I know what it's like to lose a loved one. Even if it _is_ only temporary Seto." She took his hand and laid her cheek upon its palm.

"Don't make it sound like it's your fault Kashadra."

"I'm not. I just want you to know I'm here for you, through thick and thin," She caught his gaze with her emerald eyes. "I love you Seto. And hopefully, nothing will ever change that." She kissed his palm and he took her in his arms.

"You're trying to make me forget."

"Yes, I am. But only to forget the pain." She laid her head against his chest. "Pain should be remembered by no one." Her arms wrapped around his waist. "Not even by those who deserve it. I hate to see you like this Seto. You look so torn up."

"I . . . Kashadra. When you were taken, Pegasus said something to me. I didn't believe it, but the seeds of doubt were sown."

"What was it?" she pulled her head back. He looked down at her. 'He looks terrible. His brother is the most important thing in the world to him. I could never be that important, but I can hope with all my heart, and then maybe I can.'

"Are you really on my side Kashadra? Are you truly with me I this scheme? Because if not, it would be best you leave now."

"If I left, I would be turning my back on you. I'm not going to do that. I've not told Pegasus anything, Seto. Please, understand, I can't stand to see anyone I care about suffer. Pegasus will go down. I know it." She ran her hand along his jaw line. "Your brother may not be here to cheer you on, but he's with you nonetheless. His love for you is still alive. You can't kill that. And I'm right here with you. I may not be at all times, but…"

"Shh . . . Kashadra. I know. And I trust you. I just don't want to lose anyone else." Kaiba pulled her against his chest. "Don't make me lose you Kashadra. I care too much about you." He held to her tight. 'She gets to me like no one else can. It's dangerous trusting her as I do. And if what Pegasus said is true, then she's been lying to me the entire time. But why?' he loosened his grip just a bit. "Kashadra, tell me the truth, what _is_ your last name?" she pulled back, no longer in the safety of his embrace. She was shaking her head.

"You just _had_ to ask that, didn't you?" tears started leaking from her eyes. Kaiba felt as though a dagger had just been jammed through his heart. "You just . . ." she backed up against the wall. Her knees felt as though they were rubber. "You just couldn't leave it alone."

"Then . . . it is true . . . your last name is Crawford." No question about it, Kaiba felt betrayed, but he wasn't going to push her away. Not yet.

"Yes, it is. And I hated lying to you, but I thought that . . . if I didn't, you wouldn't believe me. I hate the man I call my father. I hate him. I have absolutely no blood relation to him. I was adopted when I was ten. I didn't know what kind of person he was. . ."

"I made the same mistake Kashadra." Kaiba placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel. And I believe you. I always will. We can take care of Pegasus. Together. Now. We'll rid both of our lives of him, for the last time. Kashadra, I honestly don't want to lose you. Promise, that whatever happens; that if I lose you won't grieve. Not until you're sure if I'm really gone or not."

"I can't. If you're taken away, I'll grieve. I won't be able to stop that." Kashadra knew he'd lose. He father's powers had strengthened immensely since she had last seen him. "You can't win Seto. Pegasus' powers have grown too much."

"Kashadra, you have to promise to believe in me and to promise me you _will_ move on if I don't make it though this." Kaiba held her close; almost afraid she'd be taken away. 'I love her. That's all I'm afraid of, is that she'll be taken away. I've grown so accustomed to her being right there beside me. She's become my life. She's the only thing more important than my company besides my brother.' He held her tighter. "Promise me Kashadra."

"Fine. I'm not happy about it, but I promise. I will always believe in you Seto. And if the possibility of you never coming back, I will move on. But, you will be the one I will always truly love my entire life. You _are _my one true love. The only one the flame of my heart will burn for. You, and you alone Seto." Kashadra brought her lips up to meet his. And within that kiss, they said everything words could not.

"Kashadra, listen to me. Watch from aloft. Not close to me. I want you to know I love you Kashadra. Now go."

"I will. And I love you all the more Seto. May you triumph." They went their separate ways to reach the final duel between champion and creator.

* * *

'He knows, and he doesn't care. He still confuses me, but I'm beginning to understand him a little better. Crawford, how I loathe the name. Perhaps, it could be changed to something more suiting.' Kashadra came upon a landing over looking what looked like a bottomless pit with a bridge cascading across it. Another duelist stood on the other side of the overlook. Kashadra got a bad feeling about him. 'I just hope Pegasus doesn't harm Seto. I couldn't bear it. But, I truly want Seto to beat him.'

"Master Pegasus has arranged some entertainment for the finalists. The ending duels of the Duelist Kingdom tournament will be held on the morrow. Please enjoy."

'I hate the sound Crochett's voice.' Crochett walked through the doorway to her right, followed by Yugi and the rest of the others. Mai was with them. "Mai! I haven't seen you this entire time!"

"Same to you Sha." Kashadra slapped her palm to her forehead.

"They told you, huh?"

"Yeah, we did. Tha' a problem ta ya, Sha?" Kaiba walked through the door to the right of the bridge. "Kaiba? He's the one who's ta beat Pegasus?"

"Yeah, he is. That a problem to you Joey?" Kashadra just smirked. The other looked down at Kaiba. Pegasus walked through the other door, flanked by his bodyguards. Kashadra, for some strange reason, began to fell light-headed. Her thoughts became jumbled and slow.

'Seto's down there, and so is Pegasus, but why do I feel like this? I feel so very strange. Tired almost. If feels as if I'm in a haze. This is the same way I felt when Pegasus brought home his eye. It's so strange. It's as if a veil has been pulled over my eyes and ears. I can't see to hear them, but I know they're there.

'What's going on? It might have something to do with that strange boy, the one with the Millennium Ring. He has it around his neck. It's calling to me. Saying things. Things it shouldn't know.' And she was right. It was the Millennium Ring. And the evil spirit that lurked inside of it controlled the boy around whose neck it hung. He had his eye on her. And intended to have _her_, and her powers.

Kaiba and Pegasus had barely begun to duel when she swooned. Crochett bent down and picked her up. He left through the right doorway and took her to her chambers.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 – K.P.O.V..**_

'_Is this a dream? This place, it has to be. This is the pharaoh's throne room. And that's Yami, and I'm actually Kit this time.'_

"Kit, is there something wrong with you? You have been out of sorts all day long" I didn't know hwy, but something was pulling at me. I looked dot the doorway. "If there is anything on your mind. Speak it now." I looked, with my eyes downcast, at Yami.

"Nothing comes to mind milord. But I have a feeling we will be joined very shortly with another presence to-day. Someone I believe you know and like very little." I gave a deep bow and looked back at the door. And right on cue, the palace guards came in, hauling a tomb robber along with tem.

"Milord. We have apprehended a thief trying to steal from your newly deceased father's tomb."

Tomb robbing is a serious crime." the pharaoh stood up. I knelt down, as did the guards who forced the tomb robber into a bow. The tomb robber had a shock of white hair and dark chocolate eyes. He was no Egyptian. He was a foreigner. Like me. "Do you have anything to speak for your actions?" the tomb robber spit at his feet.

"You little ingrate!" one of the guards holding him down hit him upside the head.

"Pharaoh, all I have to say is this: in the shadows we shall duel. Under no known rule. And for the price to be paid. Is the pretty redhead maid." He was talking about me.

'_Price to be paid? What did that mean? Do I also have history with this piece of filth?'_

"Tomb robber! No duel shall be fought here. And under no circumstance would I allow this young lady to be the price."

"I'm afraid you have no choice pharaoh."

'_What's happening to me?' _I clutched my throat, but still, no sound would come out. I cast a pleading look towards Yami. _'Help me'_ the tomb robber just started laughing.

"I see your deliciously beautiful rose has withered, and is about to die. Now pharaoh, you have no choice but to duel me." The words, and the bone chilling laugh sounded many times more evil tha any of Shadi's predictions. And those were scary.

"You will let her go, and then I shall duel you. But under no other circumstances. Is that agreeable to you tomb robber?"

"Very much so pharaoh, but from out of my grasp I will not completely let her go."

'_I'm losing control of the body, that means something is about to happen.'_

"You made your first mistake by releasing my voice tomb robber."

'_This feeling, it's like a never-ending warmth. I can feel the power radiating from her voice. Am I capable of doing this?'_

"By the god almighty Ra, may you fall to-day; and by power of Osiris, never may you see his orbs ray!" her voice was thunderous, and even to those who were not priests it could be felt. And the tomb robber seemed to disappear.

'_So this was how his soul was trapped inside the ring.' _I felt a tug at the back of my stomach. _'Not again.'_ My soul was dragged back into the present.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter12 – N.P.O.V.._**

"Aahh!" Kashadra say up in bed with a start. She looked around to find herself in the room she'd spent the latter part of her childhood in. 'If I'm here then…then…Seto must have lost. Then the entirety of the fault should fall on me for going…no! I will not think like that. He's not gone.' She placed her hand over her heart. 'I'd know if he were really gone.'

"Hello my dear. Such a delicious little rose." The boy that had joined Yugi was standing with the door closed at his back. He looked almost like a archaic evil. He walked up to her bedside. "I can hardly believe the pharaoh _or_ the high priest would let you out of their sights. But since they have, you're mine." The tomb robber slammed her back against her bed.

"You vile, unseemly, mongrel! You let me go this instant, or I will have you thrown…" the tomb robber shut her up by smashing his mouth against hers. He took advantage of her mouth being open by running his tongue across hers.

"It is truly a treat my dear." He let out that bone-chilling laugh. "Indeed I shall have this pretty little maiden after five millennia." He had her arms pinned down, so all she could do was to struggle and hope someone heard her screams. "Oh, no. Not this time my dear. Even your screams would hinder my explorations of your seemingly endless powers."

Her throat seemed to constrict, but before she could utter another sound, he'd covered her mouth with his again. She fought like a cat in water, trying to claw his arms so he'd let go.

"My dear, really now." He sounded breathless, and she felt drained of her energy. He looked down at her with a toothy kind of smile that only spelt trouble. "You'll only make it more painful on yourself. To drain _all_ of your energy and powers is quiet a feat. You won't feel the least bit different though."

'Please, somebody help me. Please, Kit, if your spirit is alive inside me then I give you whatever control you need to beat this psycho.'

'_You have my help Kashadra. I shall defeat him for you.'_ Kashadra seemed to radiate with power. Her eyes glossed over for a mere second, but when they cleared and focused on the tomb robber they were no longer green; they were now a dark blue, so dark they almost seemed black.

"Tomb robber, how dare you try to defile a servant of the Lord Set!" Kit threw the tomb robber off her and then gave him a sadistic sort of smile. "If you think five millennia was a long time, then see what ten feels like. Recede in to the darkness, back to whence you came; in a pitiful loathing of yourself, alone shall you forever remain!" the tomb robber's spirit was pulled back in to the ring and Kit let go of her hold on Kashadra's body. _'I shall be here for you should you need me Kashadra. And after this whole ordeal I shall teach you to control the powers that are asleep within you.'_

'Thank you Kit. Thank you so very much.' The boy, Bakura, gained his senses back.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"This is my room. You're not in your room because the ring you wear around your neck contains an ancient spirit that holds a grudge against Kaiba, Yugi, and me." Kashadra straightened her shirt out. "Would you mind leaving? I would prefer that if he came back, it weren't in here."

"Sure. I don't think I ever caught your name. Would it be rude to ask of it?" he stood and walked to the door. "It would be perfectly understandable if you didn't.

"My name is Kashadra. Call me Sha."

"Well good-bye Sha." He walked out the door. He turned around and spoke, "By the way, mine's Bakura."

"Good-bye, Bakura." She closed the door and looked over at the clock. "Three. Great. The tournament's final duel should be halfway over by now. Maybe Yugi might beat Pegasus." Kashadra walked back over to her bed. 'Kit?'

'_Yes, what is it Kashadra?'_

'Exactly what did you mean by a servant of the Lord Set?'

'_I meant exactly what I said. I served the Lord Set and no other. The pharaoh had control of the land, but not my servitude. And without my father's consent, the priest and I were wed. By a hand other than the pharaoh's. I was seventeen and he twenty-one. I never gave birth, for we both perished in the fight against the ultimate evil Egypt had ever known. When your powers are awakened, my spirit shall merge with yours. You will know everything then. We will be one mind and one heart. I have seen this Seto Kaiba. He is indeed the reincarnation of my Set. But, I'm afraid Set' spirit will not be awakened any time soon.'_

'Then we shall not merge until then. But things may happen sooner than expected. I realize now tha Seto was never to defeat Pegasus. It was to be Yugi the entire time. Yugi is the reincarnation of the pharaoh's spirit. I did not realize it until it was too late.' Kashadra walked over to her vanity. She sat down and began to brush her hair.

'_Kashadra. You should not worry about our merger. Set knows how I am. He would actually prefer that we not merge at the same time. It would be best, for you and Seto Kaiba, if we merged as soon as possible.'_

'ASAP. Understood. Right after this tournament then. We should close our connection; Pegasus can read minds in case you'd forgotten. Good-bye until then.'

'_You will understand more after the merger. Good-bye.' _They closed the connection and Kashadra walked out of the room. She saw Tristan carrying Mokuba with Bakura slung over his back. It seemed that her talk with Kit had taken longer than she thought.

"Tristan," he stopped, "let me help."

"I think you've helped enough Sha." She shook her head.

"No, let me carry Mokuba. It will lessen the weight you carry." Tristan seemed dubious, but he handed Mokuba to her. "Yugi and Pegasus are dueling right?"

"Yeah, but why would you want to know?" they stared walking.

"Many different reasons. Too many to explain right now. However, I can say this: I want Pegasus defeated just as much as Yugi, maybe even more. I have more on the line than just one member of my family. I have _my_ life on the line as well." She turned right; he didn't follow.

"Where are you going?"

"Kaiba's holding cell. It's the safest place for Mokuba right now. I know you have guards on your back. I have no intention to hand him over" they took their separate directions. 'Kaiba's holding cell. It just doesn't sound right. But, Mokuba is safe, Pegasus will be defeated, and I will get Seto back.' She seemed to be in a deserted hallway. 'A Blue-Eyes head. How inconspicuous.' She pulled it down and the wall went up. The steps leading down were dark and foreboding, she started down them anyways.

"Hey! You aren't allowed down he…re. Sorry Miss Crawford. I didn't realize it was you." The guard stood up and offered a polite bow.

"You are excused Harold. Now leave." He scurried up the stairs like a rat. 'Seto.'She set Mokuba down in the chair the guard had been sitting in. she picked up the keys and opened the cell door. 'I hate that this happened to you because of my ignorance. I wish I could go back but I'm afraid that if I did, none of this would have happened.'She stepped inside and sat down beside him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Please wake up."


	14. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13 – N.P.O.V.._**

"Please come back to me Seto." Kashadra almost felt ready to cry. She had been sitting there for what seemed like ages. "Please, the only thing I want is for Pegasus to be defeated so I can have you back."

Kaiba just began to stir. He made little movements, but they were big enough to be felt.

"Sha . . . Sha? Is that you?" Kashadra lifted her head. She grasped his hands in hers.

"I'm right here, just like I promised."

Kaiba nodded his head and spoke, "But who beat Pegasus?" he started to stand up; she lent him her shoulder for stability. "And where's Mokuba?"

"Mokuba is right over there." She pointed to the chair. Mokuba was just beginning to wake up. "And Yugi beat Pegasus."

"Seto!" Mokuba jumped up and ran to his brother. "Seto, where are we? What happened?" Kaiba knelt down and hugged his brother. Kashadra stepped back a few paces.

"Pegasus has been defeated Mokuba. And _we_ are going to get out of here. Right now." Kaiba stood and looked at Kashadra. "And Kashadra is coming with us."

"Kashadra? Oh, okay, fine by me. But why would she Seto? Isn't she a business partner?"

"Not anymore Mokuba. Our _business_ together is done. I'll tell you later though kid. Let's just get out of here." He stepped out of the cell. "You want to lead the way Kashadra?"

"My pleasure. After all, anyone who didn't know their way around here would get lost so very easy." She gave a sly smirk over his way. She stepped out as well and started up the stairs. "So, what happened after I passed out, again?"

"Nothing important." Kaiba stepped up and kept pace with her. His arm snaked around her waist. "At least, nothing to remember."

"Seto, can I ask you something?" Mokuba sidled up to where he was in front of both of them. "Are you two going out now?" Kashadra blushed scarlet, while Kaiba shook his head.

"I should have known we couldn't keep a secret long around you. Although, Kashadra and I are not, as you say, going out."

"Well, are you going steady then?"

"Seto, I think this is not the place to discuss such matters. Somebody might overhear," Kashadra led the three of them into another room, "This will do nicely."

"Well, are either of you two going to answer my questions, or do I have to keep guessing?" he sat down in a sofa chair, his legs on the other seat. Kashadra and Kaiba took the easy chairs.

"Mokuba, I believe that you are treading on very dangerous ground, even if you are my brother."

"And, besides, what would give you the idea Seto and I were going out?" Kashadra sounded innocent there.

"Let's see, maybe because you two are on a first name basis. It's unlikely, but hey, fine by me. It could be because Seto seems to think your waist," he pointed at Kashadra, "is a common resting place for his hand. Extremely unlikely, but after waking up like we did, I could understand needing some kind of support.

"But, the thing that gave it away was when you gave that little comment about getting lost. Seto normally doesn't take things like that without a retort. But I put all three together, and obviously, you two _must_ be going out."

"And if I said we'd never been on a date, would you believe me?" Mokuba shook his head no. "I thought as much."

"Mokuba, if you want, I'll tell you the truth. That way, we can avoid Kashadra's roundabout way. If not, we'll leave you to dream up whatever you want about it." Mokuba seemed a though he were really giving it a thought.

"You know what, I think I'll guess. It _is_ more fun that way. I'm going to go see who all is here. See'ya Seto."

"Get." Mokuba took off. "I don't think I will ever understand the way that kid's mind works."

"No one will ever understand how a little kid's mind work. Not even the great Seto Kaiba." Kashadra stood up, walked over to his chair, and sat on his lap.

"It sounds like a title when you say it Kashadra." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "And, I'm beginning to understand why you were sent to me." He nuzzled the base of her neck.

"And why is that? Could there possibly anything I missed?" she let her arms rest around his neck.

"Something both you and I didn't see. And I realized it while, in the sleep I took, as you might say." His breath was hot against her neck; she let a shiver course through her entire body.

"And what was that Seto?" she lifted one of her hands to his cheek and turned his faced up to hers. "What could both you and I miss?"

"Two words. Each other. I cannot believe how much I truly missed you in one day alone. You've gotten too far past my defenses, and yet, I find myself wanting you to tear them all down. Kashadra, I wish you'd stay at the Kaiba Mansion, at least until you find a place suitable for you." She planted her hands in the folds of his jacket.

"I-I don't know. I plan on dropping Crawford from my name and assuming that which was my first last name."

"I understand. But you will need a place to stay. And my offer will stand for as long as we have what we do." He could see the blush rising along her neck. "It's your choice; I won't try to persuade you in any manner." Kashadra's grip on his shirt loosened.

Green met blue as she spoke, "I know that your promises are kept Seto, and that you care for both me and Mokuba. But do you truly love me; love me with love so heart wrenching, that if I were in danger, it would make your blood run cold?

"I need to know if you do. I love you so much, I couldn't bear to have you taken from me; I need to know if you love me in the same way." Kaiba's eyes held no hatred in them; none of the former coldness that they did. They were open to her, not shuttered. In his eyes, Kashadra saw what she needed; she would not have to hear his answer.

"Yes Kashadra. I truly and honestly do love you. I couldn't bear to see you hurt or in pain because of me or anybody else. I wish you would stay with me always. I wish for you to be at my side, during triumphs and failures. They will seem all the more important with your praise. You mean the most to me. The only person who means more is my brother. Not even my company comes close to comparing with you." Kashadra smiled down at him.

"You speak true Seto. And I could care no more for you without my heart over flowing with love. I shall move in, but at a cost."

"I would give anything for you."

"You owe me a kiss for scaring me."

"Me scaring you? When you passed out I was absolutely terrified something horrible had happened."

"I passed out because I came in contact with the Millennium Ring." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I like it when you hold me like this. I feel so safe."

"I like it as well. But, we should start to leave. Mokuba might make more accusations."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." Kashadra got up grudgingly and walked to the door. Kaiba was right behind her.

They left Pegasus in their past where he belonged.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14 – N.P.O.V.._**

"Hey, Mokuba, where's Seto?" Kashadra strode down one of the many hallways in the Kaiba Mansion.

"I don't know Sha. He's probably at work. Why are you asking?"

"I'm just really worried about him, that's all. He's been working so hard lately. I'm afraid he's going to work himself sick."

"That's how Seto is Sha. I thought you'd know by now. But yeah, he has been working a little more than normal. He usually works from home on the weekends. He's really into this new project of his. The virtual reality game. You shouldn't worry. Once he's through with it, he'll be back to normal."

"I love it that you're so confident Mokuba. But, I've learnt to trust what I feel; I just have a vague feeling something horrible is going to happen. It's really bothering me."

"You're the one who needs to rest Sha. You work yourself to the bone to keep this place running smoothly. _You_ need the rest." Kashadra shook her head lightly as Mokuba tried to coax her to take a nap.

"Now, really, Mokuba, I'm fine."

"Sure you are. You've been in a constant state of exhaustion since Duelist Kingdom. You need to rest. Seto would have a fit if he knew." Kashadra allowed herself to be pushed to her doorway.

"I'll take a small rest. And tell your brother when he gets home I need to talk to him. 'Kay?"

"I will Sha. Now you need to go to sleep." Her door closed behind her as soon as she walked in. she walked over to her bed and sat down.

'Ever since Kit and I merged I've been tired. But, I know so much more now. I just need to gain my strength back. Many of the dreams I had forgotten I now remember. And, I have the very powers that that vile tomb robber tried to steal. But, Mokuba's right. I'm probably worrying over nothing. Besides, I've always had these funny feelings.' She laid back on the bed. 'But, I do not care for those men called the Big Five. They have something planned, I can feel it.' She closed her eyes. 'I really have been overworking lately.' She fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"KASHADRA! She was jostled roughly from her sleep. "Kashadra! Wake up! Hurry! Seto needs us. We have to get Yugi. Now!" Mokuba dragged her from bed and she fell to the floor.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Tell me what happened."

"No time. I'll tell you with Yugi and everybody else. We have to go now!" she allowed Mokuba to drag her from her room and down the stairs.

"It's pouring outside. Grab an umbrella." She gabbed herself one and one for Mokuba as he tore out the door. "MOKUBA! GET BACK HERE! The kid's halfway down the block already." She kept at a steady run until she finally caught up with Mokuba. "You . . . need . . . to . . . slow . . . down." She looked up at the building and walked din with Mokuba. "Kame Game Shop? Yugi, right."

"Mokuba? Sha? What are you two doing here?"

"Mokuba insisted we get here fast. It had something to do with Kaiba. He wouldn't tell me until we got here. Oh, thank you Téa." Téa had brought out two towels.

"You two should come in, and tell us what's wrong." They were led to the living room. Both Mokuba and Kashadra were given cups of hot tea. "Now, you two, what exactly is wrong?"

"I don't know. He does." She pointed at Mokuba.

"It's Seto. His mind is trapped inside the virtual reality game he's been working on. The Big Five messed with the program, and now, it's either we help him, or my brother and the KaibaCorp as we know it are history." Kashadra let out a small gasp; light enough to where only Mokuba could hear it.

'This is what I've been worrying about. He may be gone from me and I did nothing to prevent it.'

"As much as I hate Kaiba, we do need ta help. Ya know, I think Kaiba might've been able ta avoid it."

"No duh Joey. Blinded by his own selfish…" she shook her head to shake the thought from her mind.

"Wha'? Tha' don't make any sense. Wha' were ya trying ta say, Sha?"

"It's nothing Joey. Just me jumping around again."

"We should probably get going though." They left and made their way to Kaiba's personal lab.

* * *

"Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba are the ones who are going in the game. We other three will wait out here.

"Okay, wish us luck Sha." Kashadra gave Mokuba a small salute and the three designated, climbed into the pods. Kashadra fiddled around with the controls and their minds were transferred into the game.

"I just hope they make it out okay." Kashadra was watching the progress screen with a strange sort of intent in her eyes.

"Sha?" she was pulled from her reverie. "What's going on between you and Kaiba?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that Téa?"

"_Is_ there something going on between you and Kaiba?"

"No, nothing is. We're business partners. And I've been in town the last few weeks," she laid her head back on the chair, tearing her gaze from the screen long enough to glance at Téa, "Mokuba's taken a liking to me. Now, he's trying to set us up. It's not going to work."

"Oh, I thought it was possible. Kaiba would at least be in better spirits. He's way too grouchy." Téa sat across from Kashadra. Tristan just stood the doorway, tensed up as if they could come under attack any minute.

* * *

"Kashadra is your full name right?"

"Yeah, it is. My parents liked strange names. If allowed, my mother would have named me Metekinalu. _Her_ mother said it was too strange. You don't want to know what my father vied for."

"Try me Sha."

"Jametukapo." Téa broke out into a contagious laugh. Kashadra soon joined her. They both had tears in their eyes when they caught their breaths.

"You were so right. That is strange."

"Watch it you two. With al that laughing I couldn't tell whether I heard someone coming or not." A pounding noise came at the doorway that shocked Téa. Kashadra just stood up.

"Aw, man. Not fun." She walked to the far left of all the pods, she stepped on a switch that was there, and the place went under a lockdown. "That should keep them out for a good long while."

"H-how'd you do that Sha?" Téa had been really shaken by the sudden protection they had. Tristan seemed equally amazed.

"I told you, I'm Kaiba's business partner. We almost had a break in a few weeks ago. We were both in here. He hit the switch and the same thing happened. It lasts about twenty minutes, if I'm right. And we can hit the switch as many times we want."

"Okay. I was just shocked, that's all."

"No, I should have said the Big Five would send their henchmen to do their dirty work. But, we're perfectly safe." She sat down on the same chair. "I don't feel like talking anymore. There's something I need to do." She began working on a way to hack into the Big Five's main drive. Her fingers moved over the keys with no difficulty, and her thoughts lay on Kaiba. 'Of course I know about the lockdown. I accidentally stepped on the switch one day. I think he planned it, but I know that day will stay with me the rest of my life.' She looked up at the screen and nearly lost it. "Téa, Tristan, look at this." She pointed to the duelists on the gigantic-sized flying boat. "That looks like Yugi right there, but, who's that with them? And where's Mokuba?"

"That's Mai. Man, Joey must be having a cow. The guy is totally crushing on the chick. And wait, look over there," he pointed to the other side of the screen; Kashadra drew a sharp breath, "That's gotta be Kaiba. He's got his Blue-Eyes out, dead giveaway." Kashadra let out her breath; she hadn't realized she'd been holding it. Téa only became more suspicious.

'There has to be something going on between those two. She seems relieved that Kaiba is safe, but I'm just imagining things most likely. Kaiba would never go with anybody. The guy's too big a snob.'

"They should be out of there soon. I just hope the Big Five doesn't have any more surprises."

"Crap. I knew I forgot something. I need to get out of here. All of this will be for nothing if the Big Five manage to unplug Kaiba's pod." She stood and hit a fast pace when she stepped to the only exit in the room. "Think you can lock me out after I get past the door?"

"What?" Tristan nearly yelled, "You have to be kidding me. You won't even get past the guards they've probably set up out there."

"I will. I play dirty when it comes to fighting. You two just have to keep them out long enough so I can get cleared. Can you two do that?"

"We'll try Sha. But you have to be quick."

"Don't worry. I will. Now, hit the switch so I can make a break for it." Téa hit the switch, which undid the lockdown. "Wish me luck." Kashadra took off out the door. Guards were trying to pile in, and she slipped by almost unnoticed.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" a guard grabbed her by the arm; and as she said, she played dirty, and hit him below the belt with her knee. She started running again.

'I am never doing this again.' She made it to the front door of KaibaCorp when she was stopped again.

"What you have been doing is very dangerous Kashadra. You should leave Seto Kaiba alone. Kit was not who she portrayed herself to be." Shadi had just popped up, as he was apt to do.

"Back off Shadi. What I do is none of your business. And Kit's memories are now mine. She was not perfect and neither am I. If there is something you don't like about it then that's too bad. You're not my father; in fact, you are nothing to me at all."

She stalked past him and heard a whispered remark, "I fear for you Kashadra. When Kaiba merges, all is in danger. Set is not as good as Kit made him seem." She ignored the remark, but was careful to make sure she remembered what it was. Carefully she found her way to the room Kaiba was in. She avoided the guards patrolling occasionally.

'Please be safe Seto. Don't let them have unplugged your pod yet.' She ran into the room. She sat down and let her mouth hang open in a relieved sort of smile. "Come back to me. Don't make this be a repeat of Duelist Kingdom." She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her heart. It was beating ninety-to-nothing.

Her head shot up as an unseemly noise came from the pod. Kaiba sat up and got out. More than a bit careful of who was all there he spoke, "Kashadra, what are you doing here?"

"I here to make sure you don't get killed." Kaiba shook his head. He walked over to her and pulled her in his arms.

"I'll never have to worry about you lying. You're just too honest." He used his hand to wipe the hair that hung in her face out of the way. He kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around neck at the time he pulled back. "Sha, I want you to hold that thought. I'll be right back. I promise. I just have to go and deal with the Big Five." He kissed her quick and left. She just plopped into a chair.

"Yeah, I will. And you're going to pay for making me worry so much one of these days."


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15 – K.P.O.V.._**

'That dream again. Why do I continue to dream of him?' I got out of bed a wrapped a robe around myself. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"It's a little late to be up, don't you think Sha?" I turned my head towards Seto, quite startled. "Scared you did I? That's a first. But, there are always firsts in relationships aren't there?"

"Yes. It would seem so. I couldn't sleep. Your reason would be…" he stood up and poured himself another cup of coffee. When he sat down, I sat across from him.

"Work. It's that simple. You have another nightmare?"

"No! I don't have nightmares."

"I beg to differ."

"You're just impossible."

"I make it my business to be impossible. So, another _dream_, then? And would it happen to have _him_ in it." He'd hit the mark with unknown accuracy.

"Yeah, it was _him_ again. There are many things about the Items I have yet to uncover. And the dreams just happen. You figure out a pattern, oh _master_ of all things to do with math and mechanics?"

"Unfortunately no. There is no pattern; they are completely random. You were right, I'll admit that."

"Yeah. I know." I got up and poured myself a cup of milk. I stuck it in the microwave for thirty seconds. "It may seem disgusting, but warm milk is the only thing that helps me get to sleep after I wake up."

"How _do_ you do it?"

"Do what? Make warm milk?"

"No, how do I find myself falling in love with you every time you speak, every time you move, with everything you do? How do you captivate me so completely Kashadra? So much so that I find myself believing things I never would have before I met you?

"I fall a little more for you every day; and when I think I can't love you anymore, I find there's something about you that makes me fall in love with you all over again." I didn't hear him stand up, but I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Tell me, Kashadra. I can't sleep when I think about you. I can't even breathe. How do you do it? How have you done all this to me, without trying?" he buried his face in my hair. I just leaned back against him. My hands clasped his and our fingers interlaced.

"I don't know how, Seto. But, I know the exact same thing happens to me. How is not a question to be answered, but one to be left alone. What we have is special. It's a love found once in every million people, every million couples.

"We don't want to ruin it. We should take a lifetime to find out everything about each other." I let go of his hands, and turned around in his embrace. My arms went around his neck. I was leaning against his chest, and he was looking down at me with such a look I found myself falling into his eyes. "We really don't need to find out everything now do we?"

"No, we don't. But it is hard not knowing and at the same time, not wanting to know until you should. Sha, I have never felt anything like this about anyone other than you. I don't think I could survive if you ever left me . . ." I pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh." I pulled my hand back and brought my face up to his. "Don't speak anymore. I know how you feel." As I spoke, I could feel a tremor rushing through his body. I nuzzled his cheek. "Please, Seto." I brought my face to where it was facing his directly.

"I won't…" he spoke softly. I felt his breath on my lips, and pressed them to his to quiet him. He seemed thankful.

He tasted sweet, almost tart though. Like coffee.

"SSEETTOO!"

We both pulled back in mid-kiss, I lowered my gaze in a slight embarrassment. My voice quivered as I spoke, the strength of the kiss still rested in my limbs, so I was still leaning against him; supported by him, "You should go see what your brother wants."

"Yeah, but I would prefer to…"

"SSEETTOO!"

"Go. I can wait until tomorrow." Seto nodded and left. I fell back onto the chair. Collapsing under my own weight. "Yes, I can wait forever"


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16 – N.P.O.V.._**

"Hey, Seto, what do you think of the three of us going out to eat tonight?" Mokuba glanced over at his brother and, newly found fiancée, Kashadra. Kaiba looked up from the computer screen, and Kashadra, who had been bent over his shoulder stood straight.

"So you think it's wise Seto? I mean, don't you have a meeting with Isis?"

"I'll meet with her; then we can go out. Does that work for you Mokuba?"

"Yep! So, can we go to that new restaurant that opened up?"

"I don't know if I can eat there. What kind of food do they have? If it's Italian, count it out."

"I think it's French. But, it might be some kind of new American restaurant. Some new food chain."

"Whatever you two decide is fine by me."

"Yeah, but Seto, what would some Egyptian woman want with you? I mean, I could understand about Sha, but you?"

"It is most important that Seto meets with Isis."

"Why is that Sha?"

"I don't' know. It just is. But Seto, I think Isis knows about us being together. She does possess the Millennium Necklace…"

"Which allows her the sight of the future and the past, I know that Sha." Kaiba stood up, "I would prefer it if you did not accompany me in this particular visit Sha. I will not have you blacking out. Not if I can prevent it." Kashadra stood her ground.

"It is time to receive another memory of the items then you will not stop me Seto Kaiba."

"You haven't called me that in a while Sha. Either you're mad or just full of unrelenting indignation."

"Obviously I have not been angry with you. But, I believe that I shall not black out this time. I have already come in contact with the Necklace. The only item I have not come in contact with is the Millennium Rod.

"I believe it would be wise if I came. There are things I know of and yet I do not understand. It the Necklace can help me comprehend them, than you will not stop me. Besides, I need to speak with Isis myself." She glanced over at Mokuba who was trying to hide a smile that threatened to appear. He was failing miserably.

"Kashadra. I'm only thinking about what is best for you and Mokuba. Mokuba!" Kaiba was _fuming_ now. Mokuba had burst out laughing in the middle of what he was saying. "Mokuba. I'd stop right now if I were you." Kaiba's face went almost emotionless; he only had a fire burning behind his eyes.

"I do not much care for being interrupted or for my authority to be undermined by senseless trivialities." He slung that remark with a glance of his eyes at Kashadra. Her back went ramrod straight and she stepped back a few paces. "Now, allow me to finish my work for to-day; then we shall leave. But until then, both of you, busy yourselves within another room." Kaiba sat down and Mokuba, along with Kashadra, took off out the door.

"He is so touchy sometimes! I swear he is truly impossible. And, undermine his authority? Where does he come up wit this stuff?"

"That's Seto for you. He's always been like that. You can't mess with him like you can with other people."

"Yeah, you can say that again. You can't mess with him at all." They walked into a room a slight distance away from Kaiba's office. Kashadra sat down in an easy chair and laid her head back. "He gets to me too though. And he makes me so mad when he does."

"Both of you are so much alike. So you clash a lot." He plopped down in front of the game system he'd begged his brother to let him install. "Both of you need to loosen up. It's confusing. And I don't take sides. Plus, both of you are always right on one point or another."

"Mokuba, you are truly wise beyond your years."

* * *

"Sha, I thought I told you weren't coming wit me." Kaiba climbed out of the limo with Kashadra trailing not but three feet behind him.

"No. I need to speak with Isis myself. I _must_ ask of some things pertaining to something Pegasus entrusted her with. It is impending that I find out whether what she needs to speak with you deals with them. If it does, we are all in trouble."

"What are _they_?"

"I can't say. I was made to promise. I can't break such a thing." She looked up at him; he saw pain in her eyes.

"You can trust me with this Sha. If it deals with your safety, then I should know. You've said you trusted me before, do you still?"

"Yes, I still trust you . . . but, I. Okay, you should know . . . they are called God Cards. If Isis speaks of them, you must tell me when you return. I did not wish for you to know this from me."

"I realize that there are many secrets concerning Pegasus that I do not yet know. And I understand why you did not wish for me to know. You thought that I would hunt them down in my quest to defeat Yugi Mutou."

Kashadra nodded, her voice didn't have its normal confidence when she spoke, "I only refuse to tell you because they should only be revealed when the time is right. And many not even I understand."

"You are still uneasy with all of this. You shouldn't be. Your visions and the secrets you hold, they help more than you know. You still have something tha wakes you in the night. I hear you. If it concerns this matter, I should know Sha."

"I . . . I can't."

"Sha, I'm here for you. You don't have to carry this burden alone."

"Okay." Her voice still sounded unsure, but her eyes, they trusted him. "I believe that there is a darkness about to consume us all. We must watch for it. Don't refuse her visions Seto. Deny them if you wish, but do not disbelieve them.

"You will understand what they mean in time Seto. I will do as you wish and not accompany you. But, you must tell me of the happenings within." She slid back into the limo as Kaiba ascended the stairs to the museum. "Best of luck, my love. You will need it to face the visions ahead of you."

* * *

"Seto!" Kashadra rushed out of the limo and embraced a reeling Kaiba. "Are you okay? You look so pale…"

"Let me into the limo; then I'll tell you what happened." They both climbed into the limo. "Sha, is this a real God Card? I don't trust Isis." He pulled out the Obelisk card. Kashadra let out a startled gasp.

"Y-yes. That is Obelisk the Tormentor. He is the second strongest of the Gods. Slyfer the Sky Dragon is the weakest, while the Winged Dragon of Ra is the strongest. They are the only cards stronger than Exodia. Let me guess, since you hold this one, the other two have been stolen?" Kaiba nodded in affirmation, "Isis wants you to hold a tournament I suppose. That's fine with me, but, I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what Sha?"

"Of Isis' brother. That is whom I constantly dream of. Of him having possession of all the God Cards. Of the world in total destruction. Of the past repeating itself."

"You won't have to worry about that. I plan to have all of the God Cards in my possession. And I am planning for this tournament to go off without a hitch. I'm not going to put you or Mokuba in danger Sha. I'm not going to let this come between us." He placed a hand on her cheek. "I promise."

"I know," she placed her hand on his, and stared up into his eyes, "I don't want to lose you. I've lost everyone else who's ever mattered to me before. I just have this terrible feeling that something no one, not even we, could predict is going to happen. People are going to get hurt. I just know it." Kaiba pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I will not let anyone get hurt if it is within my power, Sha. This is all I can promise right now, but I hope it can give you some kind of solace for your worries." She leaned her head against his chest.

Her voice seemed to gain a small bit of strength, "I know you'll do all you can to keep your promise, and I trust you with everything I am to do just that." Her arms wrapped around him; his kept a tight hold on her shoulders.

"We should go pick up Mokuba now shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, he'll be so upset if we don't go out to eat." 'But what a way to end a moment. No finesse at all.' She gave him a silent smile as he told the driver to head back to the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

"You two are late! We should go now."

"Mokuba, we need to sit for a few minutes before we leave again. I've had a very trying day. I need to rest." Mokuba took on a dejected look as his brother sat down on the couch in the drawing room. Kashadra just leaned on the back of the chair, looking down at Kaiba with a look of pure love. It made Mokuba gag slightly

"How long do you need? Five, ten minutes?"

"Give me ten; then we can go eat." Kaiba laid his head back as Mokuba ran up the stairs. Kashadra placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You have to be tired, especially with the week you've had." She started to massage his back, gently. Kaiba let out a small groan of pleasure. "Takes the tension right out does it not?" she continued to keep an even pressure around his shoulders, and slightly increased around his back and neck.

"You can work wonders can't you Sha?" he let out a sigh of placidity. He seemed completely calm at the moment, but not relaxed. She kept massaging with a gentle ease, and a touch of love.

"Relax. There is nothing to worry about right now. Relax." She kept whispering things in his ear, as she brought her hands up and laid them around his neck.

"Times up!" Mokuba came running back down the stairs. "Oh, Sha, I got your purse for you."

"Okay." Kaiba stood up with a grudging look towards Kashadra. "We can finish later."

"Thank you Mokuba." She took her purse from him; then looked up at Kaiba, "Yes, and I look forward to it Seto." All three of them left through the front door.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17 – N.O.P.V.**_

"Do you remember how I asked you to marry me?"

"Of course, how could I possibly forget?" Kashadra and Kaiba were sitting on a couch in his study. They were very much alone. Mokuba had gone up to his room to play whatever game he was intent upon that day. "You charmed me with dinner and then popped the question over dessert. You have all the class of and old-fashioned gentleman. And I absolutely love it."

"I'm glad you do. But, I expect that we should be married after the tournament." His arm, previously wrapped around her waist, moved up to her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"That would be perfect Seto. I love you so much."

"I know you do. And you know that I love you just as much, if not more." she hit him playfully on the arm.

"You can't brag; I'm still stronger than you are." Kaiba pushed her back onto the couch.

"How so? I think I possess quite a bit more strength."

"But, you don't have near as much spiritual insight or emotional strength."

"Only a shallow person answers a question, trying to prove something, yet not answering. I'm waiting for your answer Sha." He grinned down at her and her breath caught in her throat; all logical thought she had disappeared. "At a loss for words Sha?"

"Very much so." Her voice came out in a whisper; Kaiba had to pull closer to hear to her.

"You're so beautiful when you're struck speechless." He came down to where their mouths met. It was a heart-stopping, passionate kiss. They were the only two that mattered at that moment.

"Hey, Seto! . . . Ugh, get a room you two. Good grief you two. But, Seto, I actually came down to ask for your help. I didn't know I'd be interrupting something."

"We weren't doing anything Mokuba."

"Give it a break Sha. Anyone in their right mind could tell what was going on. You two can't get enough of each other can you?"

"I didn't start it. He did." Kashadra sounded like a child being berated for fight with a brother.

"I'm going to bed." Kaiba stood and walked though the door leading to the stairs.

"I can't believe him!" Kashadra stood and strode past Mokuba, following Kaiba. Mokuba was left downstairs, without the aid of his brother and a smile a mile wide on his face. Kashadra caught up with Kaiba out side of his room. He seemed to be waiting for her.

"Yes, Sha? For what do I owe the honor?"

"You know very well for what honor! That scene downstairs." Kaiba turned and stared at her. Her appearance wasn't startling, but he felt something rush though him when he saw her. Her shirt was pulled downwards slightly, revealing more cleavage than it was meant to, and her hair was out of place, highlighting the shape of her face and the forgiving fury behind her eyes.

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about." He resisted the urge to reach out to her, closing his eyes to take them off her appearance.

"Why you . . . ugh . . . how so do you infuriate me."

Kaiba opened his eyes and found her anger, appealing. He was going to try his luck, "Oh that kiss?"

"Was it just a kiss? Or did you have something else planned?"

He could feel his voice trying to reveal more than he'd let it when he spoke, "You catch on quick. Too quick." Kashadra walked up to him.

"I know I do. And you should be glad."

"And why is that? Some other secret you haven't told me?"

"No. Just this." She pushed herself against him as she reached up on tiptoes to kiss him. He responded by pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around he waist. Then, picking her up and never breaking the kiss. He carried her to his room and closed the door behind him.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18 – N.O.P.V.**_

"Good morning Sha," Mokuba greeted Kashadra warmly as she came down for breakfast; "To-day's the day Seto makes the announcement for the tournament."

"Where is Seto anyways? He should be down." Kashadra took a seat across from him.

"He took a cup of coffee into his study and hasn't been out. He's working on the last preparations for the Battle City tournament."

"Battle City? That's what he's calling the tournament? He has the strangest sense of humor."

"You can say that again. But we're supposed to be monitors of some sort. Seto should tell us after the announcement."

"Oh well. I should go now then."

"Where are you going?"

"Just out to but something. Don't tell your brother. He may get…uh…never mind about that. I'm getting him a gift."

"Gift? What another hard-drive?" Kashadra stood up.

"No. something…special. You want to come and help?" Mokuba jumped up and jotted down a note.

"You bet I'm coming! I'll the note for Seto." They walked out of the kitchen, and taping the note onto Kaiba's study when they passed it. They decided to borrow Kaiba's black Lexus. "Seto isn't going to be happy about this."

"I don't care. I like this one." She pulled out the keys and started the car. "Buckle up." Mokuba fastened his seatbelt, as did Kashadra. They took off and just drove around, looking at the shops. "Hey, how about that one?" Kashadra pointed towards a glass blowing shop, in a small shopping center. She pulled into the center's parking lot.

"You have a good eye. I didn't even see that one. Let's check it out." They got out and walked into the shop. "Whoa. This place is awesome!" Mokuba looked around while Kashadra approached the counter.

"Excuse me sir, but do you happen to do requests?"

"Yes I do miss. What did you have in mind?" the man who came up to her had a hard look in his eye, but Kashadra didn't mind.

"Do you create Duel Monster works?"

"Yes I do. They are quite a common request. I have many on that table over there if you wish to look," He pointed to the table Mokuba was ogling like a young boy, "There's quite a selection."

"No. I would like a special one. I do not believe you would have already made it."

"Ahh. I see. For _someone_ special perhaps? I can engrave a plate on the base if you wish."

"That would be great."

"Now, whom would this be for?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"And from?"

"Kashadra . . ."

"Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"No, just Kashadra. He'll know it's from me."

"And what would you like it to say?"

"With love and a happy life together."

"Engaged are you two?"

"Indeed we are."

"I suppose this would be a wedding gift then?"

"Yes it is. Could you not speak of this to the media?"

"I never reveal what is spoken here. I value customer privacy."

"I appreciate that."

"Now, what would you like it to be?"

"I have a small sketch here. I would like the three Blue-Eyes to surround Seto. There should be one on each side of him, and the third in front. I wish for and angel to rest behind him."

"Do you wish the angel to have your face?"

"If you could do that I would appreciate it. It should be no bigger than a cubic foot though." The man took notes on everything that was said. He nodded when he was finished.

"It should take about two weeks to complete. I will accept no payment until then. And if you are not happy with it, then you needn't pay at all."

"Thank you very much." Mokuba came up and was holding a strange shaped object. "What is that?"

"Judge Man. I'm going to get this one. Seto likes this monster." He stepped up to the counter as Kashadra allowed him room. "How much?"

"That one is $26.59." Mokuba pulled out his wallet and handed him the money. The man wrapped the statue in paper to protect it. "Thank you. And miss, here's your ticket." He handed Mokuba the statue and Kashadra a slip of paper. "Remember, two weeks miss."

"I will be back then. But do you mind calling if it's done before then?"

"No, not at all, just write down the number and I'll make sure I do." The man handed her a pen and a piece of paper.

"'Kay. 197-5654-43. there you go." She handed the paper to back to the man. Kashadra and Mokuba left the small shop and went on to traverse more of Domino.

"What did you request Sha?"

"You'll see. But Seto is going to love it." She smiled to herself. "You want to check out the Egyptian exhibit?"

"Sure. That's the one Seto went to see tha Isis woman right?"

"Yes it is. I have to talk with Isis myself." They pulled in front of the museum. "You go and look around. I have to seek out Isis." They separated and Kashadra let the feeling of dread she's been having since Kaiba first came here overflow her. She knew Isis would feel it and come running.

"You still realize it will not happen. You and Seto Kaiba being happy. Shadi has warned you. And yet you refuse his guidance."

"Hello Isis. So good to see you," she turned around and saw Isis, Shadi was right behind her, "And I'd look behind you. Shadi's right there."


	20. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19 N.P.O.V._**

"Rethink what you are doing Kashadra. You only bring more suffering on both you and Kaiba." It seems Isis had had another vision.

"Neither you nor Shadi shall ever tell me what I should and shouldn't do. And your visions are not always right Isis. I am my own person. My destiny is mine to make. You fear the destruction of the world every time you turn around.

"I don't. I'm not afraid of it. I love Seto Kaiba. Nothing you can do can change that." Kashadra was calm and what she said was undeniably true. She did not fear, and she knew what she had to do if the need arose. "I have all the power and knowledge to take down your brother Isis. Marik is his name, right?"

"Indeed, Marik is his name. And you know the cost of ignoring the prophecy. But do you know the risk at which you put us all by standing beside him? Do you? I have warned you countless time before." Shadi held himself tall; Kashadra just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do understand the _risk_," her voice was as sarcastic as she dared to be around Shadi. He was not one who took jokes easy, "But this tournament is not the prophecy. All that this is an evil spirit that has made its home within your brother." Kashadra jabbed her finger towards Isis.

"Within my brother? So, he is not possessed by Anubis?"

"No. I know this because Anubis cannot be released unless the _pharaoh_ does something incredibly stupid." She just smirked and walked off. She stopped around the corner because she heard Shadi say something she did not particularly like.

"That . . . impudent wench! She knows nothing of what she said she does. This matter is much more serious than she believes . . ."

"But, she is Kit's reincarnation. She has her powers. But the way she stands now I can tell that their spirits have merged. Couldn't you?" Kashadra didn't want to hear anymore. She walked completely away this time and found Mokuba immersed in a book on mummification.

"Like the way they take out the innards?" she was bending over his shoulder when she spoke. He jumped nearly three feet in the air.

"Don't scare me like that Sha!" she just smiled, "Yeah, I do. But how'd they know that would work?"

"It's called trial and error. At least that's what I think. I'm surprised that this place is empty. People normally like Egyptian exhibits."

"Yeah, this place is dead. I haven't met anyone. Let's go, this place is getting boring. We still have to face Seto. Remember, you took his Lexus? That's his favorite one." Kashadra just laughed.

"That's why I took it. C'mon. Let's get out of here." They walked to the front entrance and met Téa and Yugi on their way. "Hey, you two! It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has been Sha. So, still working with Kaiba?"

"Yep! We both, well me kinda-sorta, organized this tournament."

"Yes and your name would be?" Yugi spoke up, but it wasn't Yugi. At least not the one Kashadra knew.

"You're Yami, right? Pleasure to meet you. I'm Kashadra. Most call me Sha. Hope you don't mind short intros, but I've got to go."

"Yeah, she took Seto's Lexus."

"I feel sorry for you Sha. But, it's your fault."

"I'll take his wrath when I get back Téa. Good-bye both of ya." She and Mokuba ran about as fast as they could to the car. They got in and Kashadra took off. "Close."

"Wait a minute. Close? You mean Yugi and everybody doesn't know about you and Seto?"

"No they don't. And, you will _not_ tell them. I told Seto I would not tell anybody until we were married. And neither shall you, understood?"

"Got'cha. I won't tell if Seto doesn't want it known yet." They drove around until it started getting dark. They were halfway across town when that happened. They drove back as fast as they could. It was about nine when they made it back. And when they drove into the front driveway, Mokuba made a comment. "This wasn't a very good idea," his voice was shaking. "Seto is really going to be mad."

"I'll get him to calm down. He shouldn't have worried about us too much." Mokuba did a double take.

"Worried about us? Yeah right. He'd have been more worried about his car. Especially with you driving."

"I know that Mokuba. I was being sarcastic." She pulled into the five-car garage. "And, now I'm in trouble."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"That." She pointed at the approaching figure, concealed by the sun and shadows as he approached. "Your brother. My fiancé. Out to exact his revenge." Kaiba now stood by the car.

"Out! Both of you!" Kashadra and Mokuba scrambled to get out. "Mokuba, you're clear to go in. I wish to speak with Kashadra."

"Okay Seto." He took off and ran into the house, without a backwards glance at Kashadra. Kaiba just stood and stared at Kashadra.

"I'm sorry alright! Geesh, I didn't know you'd get your hair in a knot over this." Kaiba stepped closer to her. "What? Are you not satisfied with my apology? You are the hardest man to please."

"Kashadra. You honestly don't know how much you had me worried do you?"

"What? Worried over a shopping trip? That's stupid."

"I'm not joking Sha. This is serious. You or Mokuba could have been hurt. There are certain duelists who would love to hurt me by taking that which I love. If you or Mokuba had been kidnapped, I don't know what I would have done.

"Don't leave the mansion again. Not without a proper escort, or me." He looked down at her; his eyes held everything his voice refused to reveal. "I don't want to lose you over something so ridiculous. So, during this tournament, you are to be at my side, or here at the mansion. It's a risk I don't care to take."

"Okay…if it worries you so much, I won't go again. But, in two weeks, I have to. I have to pick up something. Promise I can have that one day. It'll take no more than an hour."

"Just that one time Sha. Now, let's go in." they walked in together, reconciled. Mokuba was waiting for them in the entrance hall.

"What's going on? What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing Mokuba. Everything's fine. But, the only bad thing is, we aren't allowed to leave the mansion without an escort."

"Aw, that sucks. But…hey, Seto! Where are you going?" Kaiba had started to walk outside.

"I've got the announcement for the tournament, remember?"

"And you're taking the Lexus?"

"Of course I am. What else _would_ I take?"

"Wait just a minute before you go." Mokuba darted outside and disappeared. Kashadra and Kaiba stood where they were. Right beside each other.

"What was that about?"

"He forgot something he bought earlier."

"That kid would forget his head if it weren't attached." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You don't blame me for being cautious do you?"

"No, if I can spend even more time with you, I'm happy." She leaned against his chest.

"I hate these kinds of announcements."

"Yeah, but you're so cute when you're annoyed. That's why I like to get under your skin so often."

"Yeah, and you look good to me in anything you wear. Do you remember that nightdress you wore when you came downstairs a few weeks ago? I like that one best." Kashadra flushed at the memory.

'Yeah I know that one. The black, near see-through one.' Kaiba pulled her closer.

"Wear it sometime soon…"

"Seto! You can leave now." Mokuba burst through thee hallway door. "Are you two smooching again?"

"No, we weren't. Now, I do have to leave." He let go of Sha and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back in about two hours." He left without another word. Kashadra said goodnight to Mokuba and took her time going up the stairs.

"_Half a week before the winter_

_The chill bites before it comes_

_And I'm a child of the pleasure_

_That he brings before he runs_

_He sits behind a desk of mahogany_

_He whispers dreams into my ear_

_Though I've given him his empire_

_He delivers me my fear_

_The unicorns are riding high_

_Powerful in coats . . .I can't remember the rest of the song"_

She slapped her hand to her forehead. "A slight brain lapse." She entered her room and fell back on her bed. 'I hate that I'm hiding do much from Seto. But, he can't find out, not just yet. This tournament doesn't' bother me that much anymore. Anubis' prophecy does.' A knock came at the door. Mokuba came in.

"Hey, Sha, are you out again?"

"No Mokuba. I'm awake. I'm just thinking."

"Okay, but can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Sha, I was wondering…" Kashadra sat up. He had her complete attention now. Mokuba, much like his brother, never stopped in the middle of something.

"What is it?" she was wary; not sure if he was possessed or not. "Mokuba, what's wrong?" the kid was not acting normal; he had his hands shove into his pockets instead of out. She approached carefully. She was two feet way from him when he looked up at her with a big grin on his face. She backed up.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday in a week. Why didn't you tell me?" he pounced and she went down.

"I didn't tell you because this might've happened." Mokuba commenced to tickle her.

"You are ticklish." Kashadra was gasping and laughing so hard her side felt as if it would split. "Say uncle Sha."

"Okay…un…cle." They both sat up. Kashadra still was struggling to catch her breath. "You hit…where…people are…weak don't…you?"

"Yep!"

"Let me guess, your brother taught you that?"

"Yup!"

"Whatever. Go play whatever game you do, and tell your brother whatever you will when he gets home, I don't care."

"Fine. As you wish, Mrs. Kaiba." Mokuba took off out the door before she could lay hands into him.

"Ugh. This next week is going to be torture.

* * *

Kashadra did not know how she made it through the next week. Avoiding Kaiba and Mokuba was a feat she did not believe herself capable of doing. But, the fact that both of them were at KaibaCorp the majority of the week made the task much easier.

* * *

song belongs to Vanessa Carlton, Harmonium (CD), Half a Week Before hte Winter (song) 


End file.
